Someone To Protect Me
by twilightgirl587
Summary: Scootaloo is hiding a dangerous secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys. this is my first mlp story so i hope you like it. if not please be nice. **

Chapter 1: Another Day

*Scootaloo POV*

I kept my hooves in place, knowing if I moved it would be worse. when nothing happened I looked up to see I was alone. finally. I high tailed it out of there, hopped onto my scooter and sped to school. I didnt flap my wings this time, they hurt too much, so by the time I actually got to the school yard my hooves were aching. I slipped into the building and trotted over to my desk, luckily miss Cheerilee didnt see me. It was hard to stay awake during class, especially after a night of no sleep. But it would all be worth it to see Rainbow Dash after school. She is going to help me fly! well, try to. I have never been good at flying, and my wings just arent big enough to support me.

_RRRIIINNNGGG_

I jumped at the sound of the bell, how zoned out was I this time? Before I could get stopped I sped outside and to my scooter, I jumped on and buzzed off to see Rainbow Dash. I couldnt make it up to cloudsdale but I knew where she loved to practice. When I got to the lake I stood my scooter up by a tree and sat in the grass, staring at the sky, waiting for a flash of rainbow. It never came.

_aww Rainbow Dash is always late, no big deal. _I thought. But there I was, still waiting, as the sun started disappearing. I sighed, got up, got on my scooter, and after one last look to the clouds, started home.

It didnt take long to get home, I was fast with my scooter. What I wasnt so good at, was watching where i was scooting, my scooter hit a rock and sent me flying, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I peeked my eyes open and looked around, my eyes landed on a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. Fluttershy. "oh my goodness are you alright? I was walking home with angel and i saw you hit that rock. I was afraid I wouldnt make it to you in time." I looked into her big aqua eyes, filled with love and concern. "yeah I'm ok. thanks fluttershy". She smiled and gently placed me back on the ground. "of course, now hurry home, its getting very dark" I smiled, Fluttershy had the personality of a mother more then a friend. "alright, thanks again Fluttershy" I said before jumping on my scooter and buzzing home.

When I got home I hid my scooter behind a tree and tip hooved to the door, peeking inside I was glad no one was home, dad must still be gone on his work trip. I went inside and ate before going to my room, it was dark inside, not many of the lights were good, but since I couldnt fly up to replace them I had to make do with the dark. I sat on my bed and looked at the window. I can't believe she forgot, or maybe I got the date wrong. I looked at my picture calender under the bed and saw one date circled atleast a hundred times, written in huge red letters flying with Rainbow Dash! nope, today was the day. I tossed the calender aside and laid down on the extremely worn mattress. I guess things just arent supposed to work out for me. Well they havent worked out anyway, why would it be different now? Eventually I let sleep over come me and fell into a light uneven sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not Again

*Scootaloo POV*

I'm not waiting anymore, if Rainbow Dash won't keep her word I will just have to fly by myself! I left my scooter at the bottom of the hill and started walking, this hill is huge, its so high you can almost reach cloudsdale, perfect for flying. As I slowly reached the top I looked down and stopped, wow this is really high. But i am going to do it, I am going to fly. I stepped to the edge and held my breath, three...two...one... I jumped.

Unfortunately I was so determind to fly I forgot my wing was hurt, which sent me hurdling to the ground at an extremely fast rate. I waited to hit the ground, for everything to go black, but it never happened, thats when I realized I wasn't falling anymore. I looked up to see someone I wasn't very excited to see. His mane was navy blue while his body was bright red, and his eyes were an angry shade of grey. Red Bullet, my step brother.

"oh h-hey red, whats up?" I stuttered, he growled and flew toward the house, no no no. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held me tighter. Before I knew it, we were inside. He threw me down and I scrambled to the corner. "what where you thinking?! your such a stupid kid. you cant fly! you never will!" I flinched back, he stepped toward me. "You think everyone likes you because your nice? wait until they find out you cant fly! see who is still by your side then!" He grabbed my mane and pulled me to the basement, I struggled to get away, but he was so much older then me, and stronger. Even his wings were huge. He threw me down and I fell down the rest of the steps, when I landed I felt a sharp pain in my left wing. I cried out and he laughed, "your such a wimp, you cant even walk down the stairs right". He sauntered toward me, his hooves clapping on the cement floor, I saw a flash in the corner of my eye and saw the cuffs, not again, please no.

He grabbed my mane again, but before I knew what I was doing I kicked him and he flew back and hit the wall with a thud. I stood frozen for a second before dashing up the stairs and to the front of the house. I barely reached the door when he bit my tail and pulled me back, I screamed and kicked him in the muzzle, he yelped and fell back, this time I didn't stop, I ran. I ran out of the house and to the ever free forest. Not looking back.

*Rainbow Dash POV*

I can't believe i left scootaloo in the dust. Forgot her like an old bag of papers. Or books. I kicked the wall in anger. I can't believe I fell asleep reading the last daring do book! I wish I had never gotten into the first book at all! Now I can't find scootaloo anywhere. She isnt with sweetie and apple bloom, she isnt at the schoolyard. I was just flying over the lake when I spotted a flash of blue by a tree. Scootaloos scooter! I zoomed over and looked around. "scoot?!" I was about to call again when I heard a faint whimper, so faint I almost didn't hear it. I flew up to the clouds and looked around, I stopped just in time to see a flash of orange and magenta dart into the ever free forest. Scootaloo!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lost And Found

*Scootaloo POV*

I slowly walked, limped actually, around the forest. This place isn't as scary as everyone says. I hate Red Bullet, I hate him, I hate my dad for falling for his mom, I hate that my dad lets them brainwash him. My mom died when I was a foal, my dad was desperate for help so he remarried, ever since then I have been forced to put up with Red Bullet and his abuse. One time, once I tried to tell my dad and he said I was being dramatic, he even told Red! I definitely paid for that, I winced just thinking about it. I was lucky he didn't want to have them find out the truth, but he said if I ever told anyone again, he would personally make sure I never flew.

I looked around me, noticing the bright blue flowers that Applebloom told me about, poison joke, definitely not going that way. So I went the other way. Finally I just sat down, my hooves are aching, my wing is numb, and my heart is racing faster then the heart of a racehorse. If he finds me I am dead horse meat. He isn't too bad, mainly he just hits me and calls me names and stuff. But he has been starting to hint at more, I can tell by his words. I shuddered thinking about it, I hate him. I wish I could just run away, but I would never survive on my own, especially since i cant fly well. Dad said he would take me to a new doctor, a specialist. He is worried about why I havent flown yet. All the other pegasus fillies my age were flying before they walked.

I heard a twig snap and spun around, but no one was there. "hello?" I called into the empty space, no answer. I looked around, ok maybe this place is kinda creepy. But I can't go back home, not until he calms down, or leaves, or maybe he will get caught in a lightening storm and not come back. Wishful thinking, maybe too wishful. If only I had another sibling, someone like Rainbow Dash, or FLuttershy. Someone to stop the hurt. "scootaloo young filly you, what has you looking oh so blue?" I jumped five feet in the air when Zecora spoke. "z-zecora, you spooked me." I said, she was trying to hide a smile. "I did not mean to cause a fright, but want to know if your alright" why does she always talk in riddles? "I'm uhh I'm ok." I lied, she can't know. She frowned "do not lie to me young filly, I see your wing hang limply" Shoot.

I followed Zecora to her forest hut, I have no other choice, if I tried to run, which i can't, she would just catch me. I sat quietly while she paced around, what is she going to do? She looked at me "tell me your tales of pain and hurt, I know these signs well, for I too have felt the hurt, but had no help" She knows, she went through this? What do I do? She looked at me with knowing eyes. "fear not to tell this old mare, for you are in wonderful care" I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. So I told her, everything. She sat silent while I told her, letting me let everything out. When I was finally done she put her hoof around me. "fear not scootaloo, for I know just what to do. Go rest for now while I run to town, I will return before you stir" I nodded and went over to her soft bed, It was hard to lie down with my wing hurting so much, but I was so tired I didn't care. I'm just glad to know someone actually cares.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maybe

*scootaloo POV*

I woke up suddenly from the peaceful sleep in this small forest hut. Looking around I find that Zecora is still gone. Why isn't she back yet? Did something happen? Is she really coming back? Stop it Scootaloo, you can't think like that. But what if.. no, stop that. I sighed, I am going to go crazy thinking about this. What is going to happen to me now that Zecora knows? I can't even imagine who she is going to tell, I know she wants to help, but what if they don't believe it? What if they send me back? I can't go back.

I looked around Zecoras hut, she had so many interesting things from her native home. Masks and animal skin things, which are kinda creepy, she has potions and medicines, all different kinds of plants. Everything is so interesting. I wonder what her home land is like.

I jumped when the door opened. "scootaloo!" I ducked behind the bed, hoping that whoever it was couldn't see me.

*Rainbow Dash POV*

I was darting around the forest looking for Scootaloo, I was going so fast I almost ran into Zecora. "Zecora!" She looked at me, her eyes looked different... sad maybe? "RainbowDash, why so rushed?" She asked me. "Iam looking for scootaloo, I saw her run in here but can't find her anywhere" She laughed, why is she laughing? this is serious! "Scootaloo is here indeed, so I am off to tend her need" huh? "she is here? at your place?" I asked, I never did understand her riddle talk. She nodded, the more I think about it, she looked like she is really mad about something. "What happened?" I asked, she frowned. "Scootaloo has run from fear, she needs help to be safe here" run from fear? help to be safe? "what does that mean?" I questioned, I am so confused. "look inside and you will find, that you too have seen the signs". Signs? Signs of what? "what are you-" I froze mid scentence. The bruises, limping, always jumpy. "zecora are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked with a shaking voice, she looked down, thats all I needed to confirm what she meant. I screamed and darted off to Zecoras hut.

I flew inside and stopped. "Scootaloo!" I saw her jump and duck behind the bed. Rainbow Dash you idiot, you have to be more careful and gentle. I can't freak her out anymore. I landed quietly and stayed by the door. "scoot its just me" I said, her head poked outand she sighed. "what are you doing here?" she asked, I slowly walks to her. "I saw you run into the forest, I ran into Zecora while I was looking for you" her eyes got huge. "did she..." oh scoot. "I figured it out through her riddle speak" I said, she looked down. "Scootaloo why didn't you tell me? or anypony? we could have helped you" I frowned when she turned away from me, but not before i caught a glimpse of tears forming. "I tried to, a while ago. but they said I was just being dramatic." I frowned, who would ever think that someone saying they are being hurt was being dramatic? "Scoot they were wrong. Being hurt by someone is never ok. And asking for help is not being dramatic." I pulled her next to me on the bed and frowned seeing her wing. "did they do this?" I asked, she nodded. "Oh Scoot. This is not ok for anyone to do this, to you, or to anyone" I said, she was shaking, I looked down and saw she was crying. "Scootaloo your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise" I pulled her close and gently rubbed her injured wing, she whimpered a little but eventually calmed down. When I looked down she was asleep. I smiled and pulled the blanket over her. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore"

**A/N hey guys! happy thanksgiving. hope you all had a great day. thanks for all the reviews, i dont really undertand how the story seems rushed though. i just write what i do. not trying to rush or anything. anyway, thanks for reading and giving me feedback. you are all awesome. **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Decision

*Rainbow Dash POV*

I watched Scootaloo while she slept. How could anyone hurt someone so young? If Scootaloo weren't asleep on my lap I would be out there right now looking for whoever did this to her. Why didn;t I see the signs, Why didn't I see she was hurt? Why do I hurt so much when I look at her lying on my lap, bruised and hurting? "don't beat yourself over this sugar cube" sugarcube? only one pony calls me that, I looked up and met the emerald eyes of Applejack. "Applejack? What are yu doing here?" I asked. "same thing we all are here for" I jumped when a voice sounded behind me, I looked behind me and saw Spike, looking around I realized everyone was here. Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Twilight. "Zecora said you could use some support." Twilight said, I smiled a little bit. "thanks guys" they nodded. "I don't mean to be a sour pony, but why ARE we here?" Rarity asked, I sighed and looked down at Scoot. "Its Scootaloo" I said, they all looked at her, and I told them what happened. To say they were angry would be a major understatement. "Who would ever hurt a little filly!? it just aint right!" Applejack ranted, Fluttershy looked like she was about to cry, Rarity was hyperventilating and Twilight was pacing, like she always does. "We have to do something!" Spike yelled, everyone shushed him. I felt Scootaloo move and looked down, she was still asleep, I glared at spike.

"Spike is right, this can't go on unnoticed. I know exactly who can help" Twilight said "but Scootaloo won't be able to stay in her home until it is safe. She might be-" "I'll take her" I said, everyone looked at me like i grew three heads. "But Rainbowdash, Scootaloo can't fly, she won't be able to get up to cloudsdale with you" FLuttershy said. "so then I will get a place here in ponyville" I am going to win this. "but darling fillies are alot of work to take care of, its exhausting trying to keep up with them" Rarity added "I will be fine, I'm not a moron" Do they even remember who they are talking to? "but sugar cube, what about her school work? and when she gets out of the hospital and needs you there all day?" Applejack asked. "Who are you guys talking to again? I'm Rainbowdash! I can do anything" I am so going to explode. "Rainbow we just want to make sure you can handle this" Twilight said. "of course I can! I will do anything for Scootaloo" I said, "yeah, and its not like we won't be right there in pony ville to help" Pinkie said, wow, she has been so quiet I forgot she was even here. Is that even normal for her? "ok then its settled, Scootaloo will stay with Rainbowdash and Twilight will notify Princess Celestia in the morning." Spike stated. Finally everyone agreed and found a spot to crash for the rest of the night. I looked at Scootaloo, she was smiling in her sleep. Now I know I am doing the right thing, Scootaloo will be safe with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: House

*Rainbow Dash POV*

I finally found a perfect place for me and Scoot. It has two levels with three bedrooms, two upstairs and one downstairs, each with a full bathroom attached. The kitchen was small, but it it good for just two ponies. There was a huge living room with a bay window that you can lay on, two bookcases and a storage closet. It also had a bathroom separate from the bedroom. The back yard was a good size, it had a tree house and a jungle gym playset that was left behind when the last family left. I looked around, this is perfect. Scootaloo will love this place. I even had the place stocked with furniture, a twin bed shaped like a rainbow race car for scootaloo, my bed shaped like a cloud, the softest blankets ever, and some other stuff. I looked at the cloud shaped clock over the window, I have to go pick Scootaloo up at the hospital, Twilight, Fluttershy and Zecora took her a few days ago, she was so badly hurt they kept her for a few days. Aside from the bruises, she had a few broken ribs, a fractured leg, and a broken wing. The doctor said because of the wing she might not be able to fly again. Scootaloo nearly died when she heard that, but I promised her I would help her fly, no matter what it took.

I flew through the doors and to Scootaloos room, she was facing away from the door, I could hear faint whimpers. "scoot" I walked to the bed and pulled her onto my lap. "what if I never fly Rainbow Dash? What kind of pegasus can't fly? I'll be a laughing stock!" I frowned "Scootaloo don't say that, there are alot of pegasus who can't fly" I said "yeah either babies or old ponies" she said. "Scootaloo stop, you are going to fly again" I said, she shook her head. "no I won't Rainbow Dash, just stop trying to make a miracle happen" she snapped. I sighed, finally I just scooped her up and took her home. The doctor has her sleeping on the lower level until she is healed, so I took her to her room and laid her in her bed. Before I left her alone I saw her smile a little when she looked at the bed, its her favorite car. I went to the kitchen and started making something for dinner, hopefully things will work out soon, I don't know if I like this new Scootaloo, she is too negative. Not the Scootaloo everyone is used to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What To do

*Rainbow Dash POV*

"Whats up sugar cube?" I stopped pacing and looked at Applejack. "its Scootaloo, she isn't sleeping. I don't know what to do, every time I ask her she shuts down" I told her, I sat on the ground and hung my head. "aw sugar cube won't fret so much. Scootaloo has been through alot and I reckon she is havin bad dreams from it all" Applejack sat next to me and put a hoof around me. "When mah ma and pa died Apple Bloom had the same problem. aw heck, me her and Big Mac had a group sleepover most nights. Big Mac helped us both when we woke up hurtin and needin our parents" I looked at her "but what if she gets sick because she isn't sleeping? what will I do?" she sighed "we just need to help her best as we can sugar cube. thats all we can do"

*Scootaloo POV*

I ran as fast as I could go, I was almost home, almost there. Finally I got to the house and ran inside, but froze when I saw what was waiting. Blue feathers all over, stained with what looks like blood, the lamp was broken, couch flipped over. "Rainbow Dash?" I called. I heard a thump upstairs and ran to the next level. I ran to her room and opened the door, knocked back by a force I didn't see. I heard muffled screaming and looked up to see Rainbw Dash tied to the bed. "Rainbow Dash!" I ran over to her but was pulled back by the tail. I cried out and looked behind me, Red Bullet was standing over me, knife in hand, covered in blood. "I told you what would happen, now your going to pay the price" HE said, I screamed as he jumped on me.

I woke up screaming, I looked around and saw it was morning, Rainbow Dash must have left early, good. I got up and made my bed, then went to the sink and cleaned up my face. I hate these dreams, they won't stop. they won't go away. I can't sleep anymore, when I do its completely by accident and doesnt last long. I sat on the ground and rubbed my eyes, What am I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time

*Scootaloo POV*

How long have I been pacing? How long had Rainbow Dash been gone? Nothing but time now, too much time. I can't go to school, I can't leave the house. No one trusts me alone with Red Bullet still missing. So I have all the time in the world. Ugh! I hate this! I looked around the room, looking for something, anything to keep my mind busy. Nothing. Argh! I finally just turned on the TV and watched a movie. I wish my life was like the movie, a perfect family. Amazing parents, both parents, fun siblings. Nothing I ever had, or could ever wish for. My dad isn't so bad, he just works alot, always going on work trips. When he is home he treats me like I matter, like I am worth everything he has. I wish my dad was here right now. I wish he would kick Red Bullet to the street and take me home. I wish I had a real family.

**A/N hey guys. sorry its so short. I am running out of juice. hope you like it. **

**~Twilightgirl587~ **


End file.
